Hell to Pay
by S. Phantom
Summary: Yuri wants time to himself but ends up needing help. Short little story, shonenaiYurixWolfram, T for language, comment and critique please.


This is my first "published" fanfic for a long while. I thought it would be cute to write a little something like this. I am looking for a beta, if anyone is willing. I don't do fanfics often, but I might do something like this once in a while.

Usual disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, or the characters. The plot is my own as far as I know. Only meant to be read for fun. Comments and critiques welcomed. Have fun, yadda yadda yadda.

Rated T at most for some cussing, if anything

* * *

There was going to be hell to pay and Yuri would be the one to pay it. He didn't ask for much. He just wanted to get away from the castle, from work, from _people_ just for a short while and he saw no harm in taking his horse for a ride. All was going well until something spooked his horse. What, he wasn't sure. He thought he would be able to hang on like all of the other times, but that wasn't the case. Now he was staring at the sky through tree branches, somewhat dazed and wondering where the horse was. 

As he sat up, pain shot through his left shoulder, intense enough to nearly make him black out. He lay back down, gasping for breath as his right hand clutched at his shoulder as if it would ease the pain. After a few more minutes, he pushed himself back up, ignoring the pain as best as he could and looked around. He remember seeing a shack a short while and began in that direction, hoping that Conrad or someone would eventually come and find him. All he could do was leave it up to fate after that. And he was pretty sure that fate didn't like him.

----

"Wolfram. Have you seen His Majesty?"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow in question as he took a sip of tea. "Why would I want to see that wimp? He probably disappeared when he found out that he was going to be stuck in the one room with mountains of paperwork."

"Don't worry, Gunter," Conrad said from across the table. "He's probably wandering through the treasury or exploring the castle. You know how he likes to do that."

"I've asked all the guards and none of them have seen him around! He left because he didn't want to be around me! Oh Your Majesty! Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?"

Wolfram calmly drank his tea, trying to ignore the overly dramatic Gunter, while his mind began to work overtime.

_That wimp! Where the hell did he disappear to? Probably cheating on me with some girl down in the town. Knowing him he's flirting shamelessly with a wench or a shop worker, talking to them as if he knew them for years! He's my fiancé! When he gets back, I'll…_

The thoughts trailed off as he watched a sleek black horse come up over the hill on the road that led to the forest with no rider and a sword strapped to the saddle. After a few moments of prancing around, the horse settled and began to graze on the grass now that it was back in familiar territory. Wolfram quickly finished his tea and muttered something about taking his horse for a ride as he stood. When he hit an area with no one around, he sprinted to the stables, growling, "There's going to be hell to pay when I find him!"

----

Yuri sat on the ground, leaning back against the wood wall in the far corner, his right shoulder butted up against the wall to take a bit of stress off of his left arm. He was pretty sure he dislocated it, and no matter how carefully he moved, he was still is massive amounts of pain.

"All I need now is Wolfram to show up and grab the wrong shoulder!" He shifted and grimaced. "Well, if he does that, it's guaranteed that I'll black out. Then at least I won't have to listen to anyone for a while."

The unmistakable sound of a horse reached his ears and he curled up a bit tighter in the corner. He knew that the chances of Conrad or Wolfram finding him are the same chances of someone that would want him dead finding him. His sword left with the horse, but he wouldn't be able to use it anyway, and hopefully the peasant clothing he wore would throw a kidnapper off balance, along with his eyes concealed with brown contacts.

The horse stopped and the door opened, revealing the young, slender man that Yuri knew as his fiancé. Pushing himself off of the floor, Yuri grinned at the older demon. "I was hoping someone would come for me!"

"Wimp!" Wolfram made a grab for Yuri but stopped short when the young man flinched away, his right hand automatically going for his left shoulder protectively. Slowly, Wolfram removed the hand from the shoulder and prodded it with a finger. Yuri hissed in pain and tried to move away from Wolfram, but Wolfram stopped him.

"I need to get that shoulder back in place if you want to make it back to the castle conscious."

"Can you just hit it enough to make me pass out?" Yuri asked in a somewhat joking tone. "I don't feel like putting up with people."

"You need to stay awake in order to tell them where it hurts!"

"You can tell them! All they care about is if their precious Maoh is safe and unhurt!"

Wolfram lunged at him at Yuri tried to get away from being tackled, not from being kissed! He was surprised; this was the first time that Wolfram did something other than sleep in his bed with that ridiculously adorable pink night gown. Yuri melted into the kiss and didn't even notice the hand that crept up his arm to his injured shoulder.

Yuri gasped as the strong hand force the joint back into place and moaned as Wolfram deepened the kiss, overwhelming the pain of the shoulder with the pleasure of the kiss and soon forgot about the pain.

_Why am I allowing Wolfram to do this? He's a guy! I'm a guy! We're both guys! This shouldn't be happening!_ The thoughts chased themselves around his head and Wolfram pulled away slightly to trail kisses down his jaw to his neck, pulling the shirt away to attack the slender neck with little nips and kisses, finding a particular sensitive spot. Yuri moaned again.

_Why didn't we do this before? He's my fiancé… His very strong and knows how to protect me… He knows when I need a distraction from work, whether it be our arguments or that damn painting hobby of his…_

Wolfram stopped his kisses and looked back up at Yuri, smirking when he saw the young Demon King looking a bit fazed. "Do you think you can talk to people now?"

Yuri blinked and looked resigned. "If I have to, you're staying by my side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

----

Conrad looked up from his sword practice with his soldiers, noticing Wolfram arriving back from his horse ride with what appeared to be a pained yet content Yuri riding in front of him, resting his head against Wolfram's chest. The two had arrived from a concealed side entrance, so no one noticed them yet. Leaving his soldiers to practice on their own, Conrad walked inside to find a physician to heal whatever injury Wolfram found Yuri in.

Hopefully after this, Wolfram wouldn't get a jealous anymore, but somehow, Conrad doubted it

* * *

Again, comments and critiques welcomed. 


End file.
